There are walking assistance devices that are fitted onto persons and provide walking assistance for the persons fitted with the walking assistance devices (hereinafter, referred to as walkers). The walking assistance devices are mainly fitted onto walkers' legs (lower body). The walking assistance devices include structures formed from a rigid member and joints, and drive the joints with motive power generated by a source of motive power, to assist a walker in making a walking movement.
The walking assistance devices obtain a movement of a walker's leg by using a sensor and adjust the level, timing, etc., of motive power which the source of motive power generates, so as to operate in conjunction with the movement of the walker's leg, thus assisting a walker in making a walking movement. At this time, it is necessary to adjust the level or timing of the motive power in accordance with walker's walking characteristics (hereinafter also referred to as “gait”).
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a movement assistance system, etc., which calculates time-series data of user's amount of exercise by using a sensor terminal fitted onto the user and predicts a user's daily amount of exercise.